totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Indiańska sztuka wstydu (TPNWH16)
Chris: 'Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce! Nasi wyeliminowani uczestnicy wrócili do programu, ale nie by brać udział, tylko być ciężarem dla finałowej jedenastki, która wspinała się na klif, po drodze były miny, ale jakimś cudem jedynie Rebecca wyleciała w powietrze. Jako pierwsi nietykalność otrzymali Jon, Dahlia i Anastazja, a w głosowaniu pożegnaliśmy Fionę, którą Matthew wrobił w kradzież rzeczy innych uczestników, on jest dobry, na prawdę dobry! A kto będzie kolejną ofiarą Matthew'a? A może dzisiaj sobie odpuści? Hehe, dowiemy się w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Hursa! ''Chata zachodnia, pokój dziewczyn, a raczej pokój Willow '''Willow: ''Leży na łóżku patrząc się tępo w górę'' (PZ)Willow: 'Troche dziwnie było spać jako jedyna dziewczyna w domku. Może pogadam z chłopakami żeby przyjęli jakąś dziewczynę, tylko kogo? Są dziewczyny albo w sojuszach, albo powalone... ''Chata wschodnia, pokój chłopaków '''Peter: ''Leży na łóżku'' Nagle przez szczelinę między deskami w ścianie, ktoś z pokoju dziewczyn wsuwa kartkę Peter: ''Czyta '' (PZ)Peter: 'Emily rozmawiała z Anastazją na temat przyłączenia Bena do naszego sojuszu, nie jestem pewien, może przyjmę go na próbę? ''Chata zachodnia, pokój chłopaków 'Matthew: '''Hej, kolo! Wszystko dobrze? '''Simon: '''Tak... '(PZ)Simon: 'Nie czuję się dobrze! Najlepsza laska w obozie okazała się być złodziejką, ale i tak tęsknię... '(PZ)Matthew: 'Wszystko świetnie się układa, Simon ma doła, łatwo będzie go wykopać! ''Przed domkami '''Chris: '''Kiedy ostatnio to robiliśmy? '''Szef: '''Na początku sezonu '''Chris: '''To do dzieła! '''Szef: '''Pozwoliłem sobie udoskonalić sposób w jaki to zrobię! '''Chris: '''Zademonstruj proszę! '''Szef: ''Wciska przycisk, nagle słychać krzyki w domkach uczestników ŚNIADANIE! ''Uczestnicy wychodzą z domków, cali w kleiku Szefa Lillie: 'Ohyda... '''Chris: '''Jak ty to zrobiłeś? '(PZ)Szef: '''Lekko przerobione zraszacze wody poukrywane w lampach na suficie '''Simon: '''To jest nasze śniadanie? '''Chris: '''Zgadłeś rudzielcu! '''Simon: ''Przewraca oczami'' Chris: 'Macie dziesięć minut żeby się przebrać i zjeść "śniadanie" ''Dziesięć minut później 'Chris: '''Dobra uczestnicy, To już czas na wasze piętnaste wyzwanie! Podobnie jak ostatnio, Trzy osoby wywalczą nietykalność '''Dahlia: '''A jakie jest wyzwanie? ''Dostaje w głowę drewnianą głową Joshuy ''Ał! '''Chris: '''Jeszcze raz gadaj kiedy ja mówię, a wylecisz! A dzisiejsze wyzwanie polega na szukaniu drewnianych głów wyeliminowanych uczestników i ułożenie z nich totemu w kolejności ich eliminacji, na podpisanych podestach po mojej lewej! Tak, wyzwanie inspirowane tym z pierwszego sezonu! Ruszajcie! ''Wszyscy poza Dahlią biegną w stronę lasu '''Dahlia: ''Kładzie głowę Joshuy na swoim podeście Fajnie że odpadłeś... Zaraz! Co powstrzymuje innych od podbierania głów? '''Chris: '''Uczciwość! '''Dahlia: '''Czyli nic... No dobra... Znajdę Jona! ''Biegnie w stronę lasu Las Matthew: '''Wiesz gdzie poszła Willow? '''Simon: '''Czy ja ci wyglądam jak encyklopedia? Nie mam pojęcia! '''Matthew: ''Zauważa coś na ziemi Ej co to!? To głowa Fiony! '''Simon: '''Grrr... ''Z całej siły kopię głowę Fiony Matthew: 'Super... Jak będziesz kopał wszystkie głowy to nie wygramy! ''Inna część lasu 'Rebecca: '''O! To moja głowa! Czemu tu jest? A no tak! Odpadłam już raz! ''Dostaje w głowę głową Fiony i upada 'Anastazja: '''O! Fiona i Rebecca! Spasiba Rebecca! ''Biegnie w stronę obozowiska 'Rebecca: '''Ał... ''Przebiegają po niej Dahlia i Jon 'Dahlia: '''Miło, że mi pomagasz '''Jon: '''Spoko, potrzebuję sojusznika tak samo jak ty '(PZ)Dahlia: 'Mówi tak tylko dlatego, że nie chce ujawnić tego co czuje! Może się wstydzi? W końcu deklaruje się jako chuligan i łobuz, a pomaga mi '(PZ)Jon: 'Rety, ta laska jest inna niż te na mojej dzielni, nawet pokuszę się o stwierdzenie, że lepsza... ''Obóz '''Anastazja: ''Układa głowy Rebecci i Fiony Tak! Jestem na prowadzeniu! '''Willow: 'Podchodzi do podestu z głowami Melanie, Stelli, Toma i Alice '' Dobra... Idę dalej! ''Polana Ben: ''Szuka pod kamieniami'' Nic tu nie ma! Anastazja: '''Hej Ben! '''Emily: '''Co u ciebie!? '''Anastazja: '''Mamy propozycję układu! '''Emily: '''Co ty na to!? '''Ben: ''Upada na ziemię i zwija się w kulkę'' (PZ)Ben: '''Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do takiej nachalności... '''Anastazja&Emily: ''Wzruszają ramionami i odchodzą'' Jezioro Matthew: '''Mam pięć głów! Simon? Może pomożesz mi? '''Simon: ''Niesie w jednej dłoni głowę Tonego Pomagam jak mogę... '(PZ)Matthew: Przestaje być użyteczny... '''Matthew: ''Uderza Simona w głowę głową Theo'' Simon: ''Mdleje i wpada do wody'' Matthew: ''Zabiera głowę Tonego i biegnie do obozu Frajer... ''Obóz Willow: ''Przybiega do obozu z kolejnymi pięcioma głowami i ustawia je na podeście Ok, Melanie, Stella, Tom, Alice, Tony, Rebecca, Julia, Joshua i Crystal, mam jedenaście, czyli jeszcze cztery... '''Alice: '''Kak ty majesz te wsichne głowe!? Ja maje tylko piat! '''Willow: '''Mam swoje sposoby ''Retrospekcja z nieznanego miejsca, w tle widać otoczony roślinnością wodospad Niedźwiedź: ''Podaje głowy Willow'' Willow: ''Serdecznie dziękuję!'' Żegnają się poprzez hinduski skłon ze złożonymi rękoma, koniec retrospekcji Willow: 'Dobra, zacznę już układać, jeżeli jakiejś głowy będzie mi brakować, pójdę szukać! ''Zaczyna układać '''Lillie: ''Idzie brzegiem jeziora trzymając głowę Tonego '' (PZ)Lillie: 'Chyba nie idzie mi za dobrze! Mam tylko tego przystojniaka, jego kamienne rysy twarzy są dość pociągające! ''Przytula głowę Tonego do twarzy '''Lillie: ''Zauważa nieprzytomnego Simona w wodzie, po czym go wyciąga z wody Wszystko w porządku!? '''Simon: 'Wstaje ''Nie, wszystko dobrze, ktoś mi ukradł głowę! '''Lillie: '''Mi też nie idzie najlepiej, może pomożemy sobie wzajemnie, ale najpierw... ''Pryska Simona sprayem anty bakteryjnym Simon: ''Kaszle Co ty odwalasz!? '''Lillie: '''Wybacz! Procedury! ''Rumowisko skalne Rebecca: 'Ała! Czuję się jakby spadł na mnie wielki głaz! ''Spada za nią głaz, który balansował na innym ''No co jest!? ''Obóz '''Willow: ''Kończy ustawiać połowę totemu i biegnie w stronę lasu'' Matthew: ''Wychodzi zza drzewa Idealnie! ''W tym samym czasie docierają Dahlia i Jon z kilkoma głowami Dahlia: 'Może jak nam się uda, znou będziemy nietykalni! '''Jon: '''Było by super! ''Las '''Ben: ''Spotyka Petera'' Peter: '''O to ty... '''Ben: '''Eee... coś nie tak? '''Peter: '''Nie, wszystko dobrze... '''Ben: ''Podnosi głowę Crystal na wysokość twarzy Jestem Crystal, o matko, mam tak mało like'ów na insta! Muszę napisac do psiapsi, która ma tyle gładzi szpachlowej na twarzy co ja! '''Peter: 'Zaczyna się śmiać (PZ)Ben: '''Po raz pierwszy udało mi się kogoś rozśmieszyć '''Ben: ''Zamienia głowę Crystal na głowę Alberta Bu! Jestem Albert, twój nadęty brat, który jest od ciebie lepszy, najbardziej w wywyższaniu się i byciu debilem! '''Peter: 'Śmieje się jeszcze bardziej ''Początkowo byłem przeciwny, ale jesteś super, bierzemy cię do sojuszu! '''Ben: '''Sojusz? Serio? Super! '(PZ)Peter: To z moim bratem to było takie prawdziwe xD Obóz '''Matthew: ''Podbiera brakujące głowy z totemu Willow i układa swój Ej Chris! Ułożyłem ten szajs! '''Chris: '''O, już, no dobra Matthew zgarnia nietykalność! '(PZ)Matthew: To jeszcze nie koniec! '''Willow: ''Przychodzi ze swoją głową i głową Alberta Zaraz!? Gdzie jest część moich głów!? '''Matthew: '''Jon je zabrał! Nie mogłem mu tego uniemożliwić, bo szukałem ostatniej, twojej głowy '''Willow: '''Jak ja go znajdę! '''Jon&Dahlia: 'Przybiegają do podestów z kolejnymi głowami Dahlia: '''Kto by pomyślał, że Albert się na coś przyda '''Jon: '''Ha! Dobre! '''Willow: ''Podchodzi do Jona i łapie go za kołnierz bluzy Przysięgam, że bogini karmy ukaże cię za to!!! '''Dahlia: 'Łapy precz od mojego chłopaka!!! Jon: 'Kogo? '(PZ)Dahlia: 'Serdecznie chciałabym przeprosić pryszczatych, otyłych i obślinionych kujonów z mojej szkoły, ale... czy jesteście warci tego? ''Zdejmuje okulary i rozpuszcza włosy 'Chris: '''Emily zgarnia nietykalność! '''Willow: '''Co? '''Jon: '''Ukradła moje głowy! '''Willow: '''Chyba moje głowy!? ''Odrzuca Jona na bok i podchodzi do Emily ''Masz coś na swoje usprawiedliwienie!? ''Las, Lillie i Simon szukają głów, Simon zrobił kosz ze swojej bluzy 'Simon: '''Ile mamy? '''Lillie: '''Wystarczająco! Biegiem do obozu! ''Obóz '''Willow: '''Zaraz ukażę cię w imię karmy! '''Emily: ''Bierze głowę Fiony ze szczytu totemu i uderza nią w głowę Willow'' Willow: 'Mamusia? ''Mdleje '''(PZ)Emily: '''Co jej odwaliło? '''Emily: ''Zauważa Anastazję biegnącą w stronę obozu, za nią są Simon i Lillie Anastazja! Ile masz!? '''Anastazja: '''Wystarczająco! '''Lillie: '''Nie wyprzedzimy jej! '''Simon: '''Mam pomysł! ''Wyciąga z "koszyka" głowę Anastazji i rzuca nią w Anastazję, która dostaje w głowę i upada Lillie: 'Tak! '(PZ)Simon: 'Haha! Trafiłem Anastazję w głowę, jej głową! xD ''Simon i Lillie dobiegają do podestów i zaczynają ustawiać totemy '''Lillie: '''Skończ pierwszy, nie chciałabym żeby sojusz cię ukarał za pomaganie rywalce '''Simon: ''Patrzy na sojusz, czyli nieprzytomną Willow i Matthew'a siedzącego pod swoim totemem Jak chcesz! ''Patrzy się na głowę Fiony, która jest ostatnia '' '''Lillie: '''No dalej! Uda ci się! '(PZ)Simon: ''Płacze tuląc głowę Fiony ''WRÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓĆ! Proszę! '''Simon: ''Ustawia głowę Fiony na szczycie totemu '' Chris: 'Simon jako trzeci ukończył wyzwanie! Czyli jest trzecim nietykalnym! Pozostała ósemka uda się na ceremonię eliminacji! ''Schody przed zachodnią chatą '''Willow: '''Jak będziemy dzisiaj głosować? '''Matthew: '''Poczekajmy na Simona, bez niego nie będziemy nic uzgadniać! '''Simon: ''Przychodzi z Lillie Hej! Może Lillie dołączy do naszego sojuszu! Pomagała mi podczas wyzwania! '''Matthew: '''Hmmm... Ok! Teraz ustalmy kogo wyeliminujemy! '(PZ)Matthew: Czyżby kolejna ofiara? To się okaże! Chata wschodnia, schody 'Emily: '''Kto będzie naszym pierwszym celem? '''Peter: '''To chyba oczywiste! Ktoś kto bezpodstawnie zaatakował i oskarżył o oszukiwanie! '''Ben: '''Nie lepiej pozbyć się silnego rywala? '''Peter: '''Z tym poczekamy! Dzisiaj, musi odejść ona! ''Ceremonia eliminacji '''Chris: '''Witaj finałowa jedenastko! Wkrótce dziesiątko! Mam właśnie dziesięć pianek '''Dahlia: '''Zaraz! Gdzie Rebecca!? '''Szef: ''Wprowadza Rebecce na wózku inwalidzkim, która ma złamaną lewą nogę i prawą rękę'' 'Chris: '''Przejdźmy do ceremonii, pianki dostają Simon, Emily i Matthew, którzy są nietykalni, kolejne pięć pianek trafiaja do... . . . Dahlii, Lillie, Anastazji, Bena i Jona! Została trójka, Rebecca, Willow i Peter! Przedostatnim bezpiecznym jest... . . . . . Rebecca! A ostatnia pianka trafia do... . . . . . . . . . . Petera! '''Willow: '''Co!? '''Chris: '''Willow! Czas się pożegnać! Znowu! Sama gadałaś o karmie, a teraz ona cię spotyka, Jon nawet nie wiedział, że to ty mu zabrałaś nóż! '''Jon: '''CO!? To ty!? '''Chris: '''Dlatego, nasza kochana weganka, dostanie towarzysza! ''Pokazuje kulę, w której czeka na nią Joshua 'Willow: '''Wiecie co... ''Podbiega niedźwiedź i bierze ją na barana ''NIE DOSTANIECIE MNIE ŻYWEJ! ''Niedźwiedź ucieka zabierając Willow 'Chris: '''Wow, to było dziwne, ale cóż to Totalna Porażka! Może za tydzień czeka nas też coś takiego? Kto wie!? Wszystko jest nieprzewidywalne! Bo to... Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Hursa!!! Ale i tak musimy kogoś dzisiaj zrzucić! ''Spycha kulę z Joshuą '''Joshua: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Następny odcinek Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Hursa